Sass Master Weather Center
The Sass Master Weather Center is a meteorological service center found in Cleveland, Ohio and is dedicated to forecasting and tracking hurricanes and other tropical cyclones at all times, most notably in the Atlantic, serving all communities in the United States, the Caribbean, Mexico, and Latin America. However, the SMWC also tracks cyclones in the Western and Eastern Pacific, as well as in the North Indian Ocean and Mediterranean Sea, as well as Usercanes for HHW. Founded on February 22, 2016 by Sassmaster15, the SMWC prides itself on accurate forecasts and tracks of storms all over the world, due to the helpful and knowledgeable staff of the Center. The SMWC uses their own scales to rate storm and hurricane intensities, which is widely known around the world as the SMIS - Sass Master Intensity Scale. The SMIS rates subtropical/tropical invests and cyclones after dissipation based on pressure, wind speed, damages, and fatalities after a storm dissipates. This world re-owned scale has been utilized to successfully evaluate multiple tropical cyclones intensities' worldwide (see below for more information). The SMWC proves to be a reliable agency when providing updates on any given storm across the globe. The SMWC is top notch when spotting and reporting on a storm in order to keep people updated and safe. The SMWC uses an exclusive watches/warnings system for any given area should a tropical storm or cyclone be approaching. The SMWC strives for excellence in these areas, as false watches or warnings are misleading and will cause the center to lose all established credibility. The SMWC is also in partnership with several other meteorological centers, including the KMC (Keranique Meteorological Center), BNWC (Bob Nekaro Weather Center), and more! Staff Members Comment below for a job!! Executives: Sassmaster15 - CEO; Founder/Supervisor CURRENTLY HIRING Forecasters: Bobnekaro - Lead Forecaster (Oversees Forecasting Department; Makes forecasts for the North Atlantic Basins. Will also make forecasts for AMO & ENSO.) Hypercane - Forecaster (Makes forecasts for the South Atlantic, NIO, & Mediterranean Basins) Nkechinyer - Forecaster (Makes forecasts for the EPac & South Atlantic Basins) Layten - Forecaster (Makes forecasts for the Northern Atlantic, EPac, & WPac Basins) Storm Chasers: Bittersweet - Lead Storm Chaser (Head of Storm Chasing, Oversees Department; Administrator of this Department) Azure - Storm Chaser Bumblebee - Storm Chaser Storm Trackers: Hypothetical - Lead Storm Tracker (Oversees the Storm Tracking Department; Serves Executive Position in this Department) CURRENTLY HIRING Reporters: Keranique - Head Reporter (Oversees Reporting Department & Newsroom; Delivers Forecasts/Reports) CURRENTLY HIRING Post-Season Evaluators: Collin - Post-Season Evaluator Darren - Post-Season Evaluator CURRENTLY HIRING Job Descriptions NOTE: This sections contains descriptions for each position available. If you would like to view the staff members, see "STAFF MEMBERS." If you would like to apply for a job, request your position of choice in the comments section. Executives: Executives are responsible for the management and everyday functions of the SMWC. There are executive positions available within each department, as well as executive positions available to people who wish to oversee the everyday productions of the SMWC. Forecasters (DEPARTMENT FULL): Forecasters are responsible for watching their assigned basins for any signs of activity. They are to make forecasts for all systems and cyclones based on weather patterns, basin activity level, conditions for development, and models used by other centers. Forecasters are also required to write all predictions in the form of written reports. Finally, forecasters are also required to work with storm trackers in order to accurately predict the intensity and path of any given storm. Storm Trackers: Working with forecasters, storm trackers are responsible for tracking storms and their intensities by creating tracks for every cyclone in their assigned basin, as well as monitoring radar/forecast models in order to assist Forecasters in building their predictions. Storm Chasers (DEPARTMENT FULL): A storm chaser's job is to go out and actually chase any land-born or landfalled storm or cyclone. Their job is to first-handedly examine any storms in their assigned area and report back to HQ on the conditions experienced, as well as record video footage/take pictures of any and all assigned storms, in order to help build accurate forecasts and better rate the storms/cyclones currently active. Storm chasers are also responsible for performing recon flights into any given storm and report back with data on the storm's statistics and intensity. Reporters: Reporters are news anchors and experienced meteorologists who take information from Forecaster's and deliver them to the general public via television/radio broadcasts. Reporters are responsible for making the public aware of any current watches/warnings. Reporters are to be careful as to make sure no information sent out is false and/or misleading! Post-Season Evaluators: People in this position are to evaluate past hurricane seasons for their assigned basins. Using data from the SMIS, as well as reports from Storm Chasers/Trackers and other outside models, they will re-evaluate past hurricanes based on damages and intensity in order to determine the intensities, damages, and death toll from each individual cyclone as well as the entire season as a whole. SMIS Scale SMWC Custom Watches/Warnings Category:Warning Centers Category:Meteorological Center Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages